mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge/Liu Kang
Liu Kang 'is a character in the Mortal Kombat series. He first debuted in ''Mortal Kombat I. Backstory Liu Kang is one of the first characters to appear in the ''Mortal Kombat ''series. He is a Shaolin Monk and, after gaining Raiden's powers, became a fire god, protecting Earthrealm and Outworld alongside Kitana at all costs. After Onaga was brought back to life, Liu Kang knew he needed to fight Onaga, in order to protect his realms. Powers and Abilities Liu Kang has the power of fire and electricity, using both as a kombat advantage. He also gains Raiden's staff, and abandons his nunchuka. Special Moves Moves in all variations: * '''Fireball: '''Liu Kang throws a ball of fire at his opponent. Can also be performed in the '''Air '''and '''Low. ** The amplified version is called Hellball, '''and throws 2 more fireballs. * '''Flying God Kick: '''Liu Kang flys toward his opponent with a kick to the face. ** The amplified version is called '''Flying God Kicks, '''and kicks the opponent 2 more times in the air. * '''Bicycle Kick: '''Liu Kang jumps up and kicks the opponent multiple times in the chest/face(can trigger a krushing blow). ** The amplified version is called '''Tricycle Kick, '''where he kicks the opponent for longer. ** The double amplified version is called '''Motor Kick, where it lasts longer than the tricycle kick. Add-On Moves: * Shaolin Stance: '''Liu Kang gets in a stance, and gets access to many moves ** '''Cancel: '''Liu Kang cancels the stance ** '''God Fury: '''Liu Kang hits the opponent three times with his staff. ** '''Sneaky God: '''Liu Kang kicks the opponents feet, tripping them. * '''Electric Parry: '''Liu Kang destroys any projectile thrown at him with his staff. * '''Staff Stance: '''Liu Kang gets in a stance with his staff, and gets access to many more moves. ** '''Cancel: '''Liu Kang cancels the stance. ** '''Staff Flurry: '''Liu Kang hits the opponent 7 times with his staff ** '''Staff Absorb: '''Liu Kang absorbs all projectiles thrown at him ** '''Staff Dance: '''Liu Kang hits the opponent three times in the mid section with his staff, then uppercuts them with the staff * '''Dragon Fire: '''Liu Kang gains fiery fists, and gains moves ** '''Dragon's Gift: '''Liu Kang teleports behind the opponent and hits them in the back ** '''God Strike: '''Liu Kang teleports in front of the opponent and punchs them in the chest ** '''God Stomp: '''Liu Kang telports above the opponent and punches down at them ** '''God Trip: '''Liu Kang teleports in front of the and trips them. * '''Electric Fly: '''Liu Kang flies toward his opponent, grabbing them and pushing them to the farthest side of he stage(replaces '''Flying God Kick) ** The amplified version is called Electric Slam, '''where he slams the opponent on the ground before reaching the end of the stage(triggers a krushing blow) * '''Lightning Bolt: '''Liu Kang sends a bolt of lightning at his opponent(replaces '''Fireball) ** The amplified version is called Lightning Balls, '''where he send two more bolts at his opponent * '''Dragon Parry: '''Liu Kang gets in a parry stance, if the opponent hits him, he will punch them twice with fiery fists ** The amplified version is called '''Dragon Stare, '''where he uppercuts the opponent at the end. * '''Kusari Slam: '''Liu Kang wraps his staff around the opponents neck, pulls on it, and slams them to the ground behind him. ** The amplified version is called '''Fire God Slam, '''where before he slams them, he kicks them in the stomach and breaks their neck(triggers a krushing blow) * '''Shaolin Vanish: '''Liu Kang teleports in front of the opponent Throws: * '''Throw(Forward): '''Liu Kang grabs the opponent, shocks them, and then hits them away with his staff * '''Throw(Away): '''Liu Kang grabs his opponent, punches them a few times, throws them up, and then Liu Kang backflip kicks them away Fatalities '''Raiden's Charge: Liu Kang sticks his staff into the opponent's stomach. Then he charges it, electrocuting the opponent. He then proceeds to punch off the opponents arms. Finally, he blasts the opponent with the staff, making them explode. Head on a Stick: Liu Kang starts to electrocute his opponent, making their legs fall off. He then proceeds to stick his hand down the opponent's mouth, and rips out the opponent's heart. He then puts it onto his staff, and electrocutes in, making it fly into the air and explode. The Dragon: Liu Kang turns into a dragon, breathes electricity and fire onto the opponent, making them burn to a crisp. Then Liu Kang performs the classic dragon fatality, ripping off the opponent's upper torso, and devours it. Category:Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge characters